Quando O Coração Se Abre
by Selene Black-Snape
Summary: PÓS RdM. Harry Potter quer enterrar o corpo de Severus Snape, mas este desaparece. Qual era a intenção da pessoa que o 'roubou' e porque? SEM PREVISÃO PARA NOVO CAP.


**Nome da fic:** "Quando o Coração se Abre"

**Autora: **Selene Black-Snape

**Pares: **Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Censura:** NC-17

**Gênero: **Romance

**Resumo:** **Pós RdM.** Harry Potter quer enterrar o corpo de Severus Snape, mas este desaparece. Qual era a intenção da pessoa que o 'roubou' e porque?

**Agradecimentos: **Ao grupo SnapeFest que durante tantos anos tem me "orientado", "relaxado", "considerado", "cientizado" de que eu não sou a única a 'adorar' esse personagem maravilhoso. E que somente agora, em 2009, pude participar ativamente...

**Disclaimer: **"Todos esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim à J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros. e associados. Não tenho intenção de ganhar proveito financeiro algum sobre disso. Se você reconhecer algum personagem aqui descrito, já sabe: não é meu e eu avisei isso."

**AVISO:** Se for considerar o sétimo livro na íntegra, vocês vão achar zilhões de erros, como toda fic minha... Então, pra começo de conversa: desconsiderem o último capítulo de RdM ("Epílogo") e vamos ser todos felizes!!! (Até parece, né?)

Isso foi uma resposta ao Desafio de Halloween proposto pelo grupo SnapeFest 2009. Era para ser curtinha. Mas deu nisso.

**Prólogo**

Ele estava feliz. Sentiu que aquela ânsia que apertou-lhe a gargarta por meses, ia saindo aos poucos. Aquilo pela qual ele lutara tanto.. seus amigos, seus colegas de escola. Por tempos almejou o dia em que pudesse acordar e não pensar se chegara ou não o dia de morrer. Enfim, esse tempo chegou.

A Grande Guerra chegara ao fim.

Harry Potter estava perdido em pensamentos no jardim de Hogwarts, onde várias pessoas se ajoelhavam ajudando umas às outras, recolhendo seus mortos. Pessoas que acreditaram nele mais do que ele mesmo e que morreram dispostas a dar um mundo de liberdade para seus entes queridos. Voldemort fora destruído e seus Comensais da Morte seriam perseguidos até que estivessem em Azkaban.

Sim, Harry podia pressentir isso. Queria garantir que, de forma alguma, Tom Riddle voltasse - nem em sua presença física, nem através de seus ideais. Seus pais e seu padrinho morreram por essa causa e ele não permitiria que ninguém mais morresse em troca disso.

Ao mesmo tempo em que via Madame Ponfrey estancar uma hemorragia profusa de uma aluna de cabelos castanhos, Harry sentiu que algo acordava dentro de si. Também presivava enterrar os seus mortos. Os corpos de Lupin, Tonks e Fred foram recolhidos antes, mas um corpo fora deixado para trás...

E pensando nisso, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-Mais-Uma-Vez começa a caminhar solitariamente em direção a uma árvore que também fizera sua parte naquela batalha. Seria a segunda vez naquele mesmo dia que entraria por caminhos subterrâneos para alcançar algo. À medida que se aproximava, sua varinha levitou uma pedra até que esta alcançasse um nó que havia na tronco.

Os galhos imediatamente pararam de se mover e Harry entrou pela passagem agachado, raspando a cabeça no teto do túnel levemente. Algumas horas mais cedo, passara por ali com tanta pressa que ganhara ferimentos nos joelhos e no cocoruto da cabeça. Mas agora era diferente... A perspectiva dele era diferente também.

Iria buscar o corpo de um herói de guerra. Uma pessoa que odiara por tantos anos, mas que em poucos minutos - e com apenas algumas imagens - conseguira admirar a um ponto considerável. Sentia-se um estúpido. Formulara tantas perguntas com o passar dos anos e ninguém fora capaz de respondê-las. Somente agora, nesse momento compreendia que tais respostas sempre estiveram ali, à frente dele; mas ele só enxergara a própria verdade.

Encontrar Dumbledore - ou não, pois até agora duvidava do ocorrido - fora um momento interessante. Soube até onde ia a real lealdade de alguém e em nome de quê se pode sujeitar uma pessoa realmente arrependida.

O túnel começou a se inclinar para o alto, subindo e alcançando seu topo; assim que ele observou a fresta, sentiu a mesma emoção de horas antes. A dor, a necessidade de ficar escondido. Mas não podia se deter. Não, não podia. Deveria levar o corpo de seu ex-professor para a escola e enterrá-lo; pois isso era justo.

Avançou pela sala e olhou o chão poeirento e sujo de sangue, seu estômago se revirando diante da idéia que começava a assolar-lhe.

O corpo de Severus Snape desaparecera.


End file.
